The Transcendent Hours
by lucaszhou11
Summary: The Empire of Disney was on it's death throes, attacked from The East by Universal. The progress of the army of Universal has been swift, appearing at the edge of the capital, destroying the Army of Disney. Prominent characters have already fled their homes to Disney naval ships, sailing out. In those final hours, Tramp and his Lady await, for Balto and his friends; mortal enemies.


The soldiers were closing in. In the streets, the last battalions of the Disney army were defending the perimeter capitol, where the Sleeping Beauty Castle towered up above.

In the castle halls, the servants talked quietly among themselves. Princess Belle sat down at her court chair, humming to herself, sketching.

In the distance, the booming of Disney's reserve artillery can be heard, along with the voices that crowed "Forward Men!", the clacking of rifles, the sound of soldiers charging toward the inevitable end.

The two golden doors opened in the court hall, and a figure emerged, adorned in full military regalia. Two dogs trotted beside him, one a female cocker spaniel and the male a mix.

"Belle." Christopher Robin said, standing before her, "The Universal Forces, they inflicted heavy casualties. The 2nd Mickey and the 5th Divisions are destroyed. The roadblocks are falling. We have lost."

Belle was silent, as she pondered the incoming information, and then she spoke.

"You sent my lover away, didn't you?" She said, here hazel eyes gazing into Christopher's, "Mickey, Jasmine, Snow White...they are all safe?"

"They left this morning. They boarded the ocean liner, bound for the Southern Isles. I found Lady and Tramp around, at Jim Dear's house. The owners have already left."

"I see," Belle replied, "Shall we go? We shall perish at the hands of them if we let them continue."

"We have no men left to fight." Christopher Robin replied, "They all ran, or got captured. I suppose we shall go. Lady and Tramp would go with us, I believe. The guards will cover our retreat."

"Very well, Christopher Robin." Belle curtly replied, snapping her fingers. A servant helped her up and motioned politely for Christopher Robin to follow, plus Lady and Tramp.

Tramp didn't follow, and Lady turned back to face him, with apparent worry.

"I don't want to go." Tramp declared, "It's cowardly. When I was a street dog, cowards lose. They always do. Although I am destined to become a father and all that, I believe I should stand."

"Very well." Christopher Robin replied, motioning towards the couple, "Carry on. We will leave, with you to fend for yourselves."

As Christopher Robin, Belle and the servants left, and disappeared from the hall.

"I never liked them anyway." Tramp replied with a smile, "They all high society, eh?"

"You can say..." Lady replied, "What do we do now? Wait?"

"Of course, dear, they will be here shortly, and I intend to fight. I'm not quite rusty, eh?"

Lady went silent and laid her head down on the elegant stone floor, right in the middle of a compass mosaic. The last of the servants were doing their chores, awaiting for the conquerors. The few guards left paced themselves.

When the court doors burst open, Tramp found himself face-to-face with Balto, who gave a smile

"Tramp!" he said, "It's such a surprise. We are mortal enemies, yes? Aligned to different worlds apart. Never mind, it's gonna be a hell of a fight."

With one lunge, Balto landed on a guard, who was aiming at him. The guard went down, dead. Blood pooled all around.

Attacking another guard, and leaving him dead was enough to convince them to run. Now it was only Tramp and Lady against Balto.

"You can't win." Balto said, as more dogs, some that Tramp knew emerged behind. One of them was Steele; "We are a world apart, but we have grown up in a harsh world, boy. You two? Rich aristocrats. Reckon we can easily beat you easily, as them."

"Not that I can face death so easily, Balto." Tramp replied, a grin spreading across his face, "My lady here is my love. And so be it."

With a lunge, Tramp threw himself at Balto, who swiftly reacted. The air seemed unreal, as all watched. Swipes of claws, and blurred vision.

When it cleared, the two dogs faced each other again, both bloody with claw marks, Tramp being much worse off then ever, refusing to yield.

Then Tramp paused, weighing his decisions with the outcome. And then once again, the two dogs flew at each other, possessed by instinct alone.


End file.
